TRAIN WRECKED
by Axphelt
Summary: Someone gets turned, someone kinda dies, someone gets pregnant, someones tries to commit suicide, and mor 2
1. Chapter 1

Teen Wolf- Train wrecked

"SHOTS!" stiles screamed as the pack cheered along while taking another shot. Scott looked into Allison's eyes "I love you so much" he whispered as she smiled back. Scott looked down at his watch "oh shit!" he yelled while gathering his belongings "whats wrong" Allison asked in confusion "I need to be home by "twelve thirty" he replied "oh well what time is it?" "twelve thirty" Allison laughed a bit "are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" Allison asked giving scott the sad puppy face "you know i wish i could" "well can i at least walk you out?" scott grabbed Allison hand "why of corse!" he said causing Allison to let out a small chuckle. She grabbed his hand as they leaped through the house and into the drive way where scott's car was waiting for him. Scott began to get in his car when Allison pulled him back "aren't you forgetting something?" she asked. Scott gave Allison a kiss, looking at his watch again while hurrying into his car. As he slowly backed out of the drive way "I LOVE YOU!" he shouted from

his car 'I LOVE YOU MORE!" Allison yelled back as she noticed something strange. A large 18 wheeler was headed down her street at lightning speed she watched as the truck driver continued at full speed, not noticing or caring that scott was backing out of the drive way "SCOTT WATCH-" it was to late. Allison watched in horror as the large 18 wheeler rammed into the back of her boyfriends car causing it to flip and spin and go up in flames with him still in the car…But that wasn't all, to make matters worse, the truck happened to be caring gasoline to a local gas station. The truck started to tip….and just as the truck started to trip, Allison noticed a hand emerge from the wreckage…..but that didn't matter because the Truck continued to tip, squashing the tiny car and exploding. The force was so strong that it blew Allison backward on to her lawn as she desperately tried to doge flying chunks of glass and metal until she felt a sharp pain in her side a she notice a piece of glass sticking out. She carefully pulled out the glass, not noticing that a large piece of metal was flying at her faster then light and knocked her out.

Allison woke up in a hospital bed. She shot straight up and looked around the room to find Lydia and Stiles. She started breathing heavy "WHERES SCOTT!?" Lydia approached the bed slowly "Allison listen, theres something we need to tell you, but you need to stay calm" Allison slowed her breathing and prepared for the worse before saying "he's dead isn't he?!" Lydia and stiles looked at each other "He's dead….right!? I SAW IT, I SAW HIS CAR LIGHT ON FIRE AND BLOW UP! AND I SAW CHUNKS OF METAL AND GLASS GO FLYING EVERYWHERE!" Allison's heart monitor started to beep faster "…Allison" Lydia said, trying to grab her attention "HE'S DEAD, IM NEVER GONNA SEE HIM AGIAN AND IM NEVER GONNA KISS HIM AGIAN AND IM NEVER GONNA BE ABLE TO TELL HIM HOW MUCH I LOVED HIM!" the room got quiet "…..so much"she whispered. Allison couldn't breathe again. She started coughing and wheezing her heart monitor started to rise again "Allison stay calm!" Lydia said on the verge of tears "ALLISON!" she screamed. Allison started to breathe, and then breathing turned to sobbing and crying. Lydia threw her arms around Allison trying to calm her down "shhh" she whispered "its alright….its alright" Stiles tried to speak over the loud crying "the body" he began, gaining the girls attention "the body, was never found, It wasn't at the wreckage"" wait, so scott could still be alive!?" Allison asked in astonishment "well..yes" stiles began "or his body was burt to ashes in the wreck" "STILES!" Lydia yelled as Allison started crying again, just imagining the pain, and suffering of being burnt to death "WELL ITS TRUE!" he yelled in defense. You could hear the pain, and tears in his voice. He loves Scott almost as much as Allison dose, but he was trying to stay strong in front of the girls "The good news however" Lydia began "you get to go home today, so gather your stuff and we'll drive you home" Allison slowly got up. You could tell that living and breathing was the LAST thing that she wanted to do right now. Allison got changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a big grey sweatshirt, and gathered her belongings. She grabbed Lydia's hand and cried into her shoulder as they walked out to stiles's baby blue jeep which was parked in front of the hospital. The whole car ride home was quiet, and a bit awkward.

When the crew arrived at Allison's house, stiles helped bring in her bags, as Lydia sat on Allison's bed with her, trying to calm her down a bit. When it was time to leave, Allison gave stiles and Lydia a hug, and thanked them for helping her bring in her stuff, before she went up stairs to her room and creed herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't do it

When Allison woke up the next morning, the sun was shinning, the birds were singing. It looked like the perfect day too go on a picnic, or hang out with Lydia, or styles…..or scott.

Allison tried not to cry but just the thought that her and scott would never be able to share a beautiful day like this ever again, made her tear a little. As she got up, she walked over to her mirror and smiled. ''Don't frown Allison" she began ''someone could be falling in love with your smile." She continued the process of waking up by taking a quick shower, and getting ready for school.

"ALLISON!" she heard a voice scream. It was Lydia. "Oh shit" Allison said as she picked up her bag and ran down the stairs. She forgot, Lydia was picking her up and driving with her to school today.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and just stared at Lydia before bursting into tears. "Lydia, I just can't do t, I can't live without scott, I just can't!" Lydia ran over to Allison to comfort her. "shhh" she whispered "You'll be fine, just pretend he never even existed" this made Allison want to cry more, because scott was such a big part in her life.

Lydia helped hysterical Allison into her car and began driving her to their school. Allison stared out the window the whole time, not saying a word. Lydia thought that Allison was being ridiculous but then again, when Jackson almost died, Lydia was the same way.

When they walked into school, they noticed styles. Just standing there, propped up against his locker,and twisting the lock, not even trying to get the combination right.

Lydia walked up to styles and waved her hand in front of his face "styles?" she said, trying to gain his attention "STYLES!?" but styles still just stood their, twisting his lock, and staring into space.

The next thing Lydia did was drastic. You KNOW there was something wrong when she did this. She looked up at styles, took a deep breathe and kissed him right on the cheek.

The lifeless styles blushed a bit but still just stood there. "ok guys well that was fun" Allison began "I'm gonna get to class"

As Allison walked in her class room. She felt a weird feeling, like everything was more depressed, sad and angry now. She sat down at her desk. The room was quiet. Danny got up out out of his chai and walked over to Allison, placing a hand on her back "I'm so sorry about scott" Allison started to tear up again "Me too". Allison burst out in tears "He didn't deserve to die! what did he ever do to anyone!?" Danny hugged her trying to comfort her "i know, he was a great guy" Allison thought how about scott has always been there for her. Even when he found out about the little crush between Issac and Allison, he still loved her….and that was the worst part….she treated him like shit…..she tried to kill him more then once, her family hated him, and even after all that, he still stuck by here side through the thick and the thin.

Allison ran out of her class room and into the girls bathroom. She sat near the window, just thinking and crying…..and thats all she probably would do for the rest of her life…..or at least she thought.

She took a deep breathe then went in he backpack and pulled out the knife that she always carried around. How would her father feel? both his girls killed themselves! she didn't think about that though. she stood up, held the knife to her stomach and took a deep breathe before the door slammed open "ALLISON!"


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**OK GUYS SO, sorry its been taking a long time to write another chapter, but I had writers block for like SOOO long but I've been thinking up some HUGE twists for the story. If u guys have any ideas, PLEASE share them cause i would love to hear them. ALSO i forgot to add a disclaimer and i see everyone else has them so….**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, Teen wolf is on MTV, moondays at 10/9c or how ever you say that…. **


	4. Chapter 3: The ultimate cliff hanger

*WARNING, PREPARE FOR SOME BIG TWISTS IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS!***********

It was Issac but then again, it didn't matter who it was because it was to late, Allison shoved the knife through her stomach and out the other side. "ALLISON!" Issac ran over to her and quickly caught her before she collapsed on the floor 'she's unconscious!' he thought 'what the hell do i do…..what would scott do!?'

He quickly hopped up on his feet and ran out of the bathroom. People looked at him crazily as he carried Allison's body out of the school. He thought about taking her to the hospital, but they might not understand their situation.

He stopped by his car which was parked in the schools parking lot as he dug around in his pockets trying to find his car keys. He started tearing up "FUCK!" he screamed as he frantically looked for his keys. This was WAY to much pressure for him, I mean he spent half his life locked in a freezer, how should he know

how to act in these situations!?

Suddenly, he heard a loud honk and a familiar voice "need a ride!?" Issac turned around, I was stiles and Lydia "OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED" Lydia asked, she looked like she was about to cry. Allison was her best friend."No time to explain" Issac replied as he opened the back seat of stiles's jeep and hopped in with Allison in his arms.

Stiles slammed on the gas pedal "Wait!" Lydia began " Where the FUCK are we gonna bring some girl who tried to kill herself in the school bathroom over her werewolf boyfriend who just BLEW UP MAY I REMIND YOU without looking like a group of FUCKING PSYCHOPATHS!?" Stiles and Issac considered what she was saying "Guys, she not doing to well!" Issac said, his voice was shaky. "DEATONS!" Lydia exclaimed. Stiles looked at her like she was crazy "DR. DEATONS, THE ANIMAL CLINIC, WHERE SCOTT WORKED!" Stiles immediately knew what she was talking about and he slammed on the gas pedal.

"guys…" Issac started "look" he pointed towards Allison. A tear drop rolled down her face "wait but I thought she was unconscious!?" Lydia said "Yeah well me too…. It was right when u mentioned…scott" Another tear fell "should we tell her about this when she wakes up…IF she wakes up?" "no" Lydia said "It might upset her even more…" the group stared awkwardly at each other for a minute.

"WHERE HERE" stiles exclaimed "GET HER OUT AND BRING HER IN" Stiles and Issac helped carry in Allison while Lydia ran in to find Dr. Deaton "DEATON WHERE ARE YOU!" she looked around the room "IT'S AN EMERGENCY" He popped out of the surgery room and was about to greet them until he saw Allison in stiles and Issacs arms.

"You guys can't come, i have another patient!" He yelled, but Issac didn't care, Allison was gonna die unless they tried to save her. He ran into the room, knocking Dr. D onto the floor. "YOU GUYS CANT COME IN!" he yelled again as Issac put Allison on the emergency table. He looked to the side as he noticed Deaton's other patient….It was scott.

**OOOOO I HOPE U ALL HATE ME FOR THIS CLIFF HANGER! IM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY. I know the chapters aren't that long but i have so much to write and i want to leave LOTS of cliff hangers! #sucks2suck THNX FOR READING!**


	5. Chapter 4: couldn't think of a name :

Deaton burst in the door. "He didn't want me to tell you guys. He dragged himself here after the crash. He didn't want you guys to Get even more upset if you found out something like this happened…..and he didn't want Allison to act drastically but obviously that didn't help." Issac had tears in his eyes "is he…" "No, he's just under anistisia….he can't heal, the damage was to bad so i was going to do surgery on him… Issac….I don't know if i can save both of them"

Lydia and Stiles ran into the room "what did we-" Stiles saw Scott and broke down "Is he gonna be alright?" "I don't know stiles…I might only be able to save one of them" "Well you have to try at least!" "Stiles how am i gonna preform 2 surgeries at once….""maybe you don't have to, just stitch up Allison right!? Thats all you have to do right!? RIGHT!?" Stiles began to have another panic attack.

He couldn't breathe. Lydia grabbed his hand "Stiles! calm down!" she screamed at him "STILES! look see look at me, clam down it's gonna be okay!" Issac panicked "Deaton you don't have something to help with this!? what kind of a doctor are you!?"

Lydia didn't know what to do. So she kissed him. It wasn't like a 'I'm just trying to save you so I'm gonna kiss you' kind of kiss. It was more of like a 'I've really wanted to do this for a long time, so here goes nothing' kind of kiss.

He started to clam down…"w-why did you d-do t-t-that?" As much as she wanted to say because I love you, now was not the time considering the 2 people who said that were pretty much dying. "I read in a book some where, that if you hold you breathe, you can stop a panic attack" He looked disappointedly at the floor "oh"

Isaac was about to wolf out, he didn't do good under pressure "GUYS COMMON WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM!" "I got it!" Deaton exclaimed "Issac do you think you can take away scotts pain for like 10 minutes while i try to fix Allison!?"

"Yeah i can, but hurry"

Deaton pulled over the X-ray machine so he could see if the knife hit any major organs. "She did some damage, considering she was trying to kill herself, but I'll see what I can do" And with that he began. The surgery lasted a lot more then 10 minutes. "Issac how you hanging in there!?" "Good….but hurry….I can't hold on much longer" "Almost done….jut let me finish this last stitch…..and….DONE"

Issac passed out on the floor next to Scotts 'bed' But Deaton didn't worry about that "Stiles, lydia, think you can carry Issac out. I'll call you guys when I'm done" As much as they didn't want to leave the knew it was the right thing to do "Um yeah let me go unlock the car" Stiles was able to lift up is sac and load him into the back of his baby blue jeep which Lydia found very impressive. And they drove Issac home. Well back to scott's house, which is where Issac lived….how were the going to explain this to Mellisa!?

Lydia opened the door and saw Melissa laying on the couch hysterical crying. Stiles carried Issac into his room and Lydia comforted Melissa "Scott" Lydia began "he's alive, he's at the clinic, Deatons doing surgery on him and Allison" She hugged Lydia "thank you" she whispered "wait, what happened to Allison!?" Lydia didn't know how she was gonna tell Melissa

"Ok (here goes nothing) Alright so Allison..Umm… well she tried to kill herself in the girls bathroom at school"

"why?"

"Well I don't know exactly but we're pretty sure that it was because of umm…well…Scott…every since everyone thought he died, She's been all depressed and stuff"

"Well dose she know that Scotts alive yet?"

"No, she was unconscious when we got there"

"oh…wait so what happened to Issac"

"Issac passed out after he took away scotts pain so they could preform surgery on Allison"

"Issac did that?"

"Yeah, he's a great guy, especially after you know, his child hood"

"yeah… well you guys had some hell of an afternoon"

"Oh thats not it, Stiles had a panic attack, but luckily I stopped it"

"You stopped it!?"

"Oh…ummm well yeah see about that-"

"how!?"

"Ummm well i read online that you can stop a panic attack bye holding your breathe and I ummm.."

"…."

"I kissed him"

"…."

"For medical reasons!"

"Lydia, you know that boy loves you, he would die for you!"

" I know its just-"

Stiles walked in He stood there awkwardly "What did i miss?" Melissa smiled "oh nothing" "Common Lyd" Stiles began "I'll drive you home and text you when I get the call" Lydia began gathering her stuff and then her and Stiles hugged Melissa goodbye and told her that they would go pick up scott for her and bring him home later.

_**Thnx 4 reading. I'll try to update as soon as possible, i have a bunch of crazy ideas but I'm trying to figure out how to put them in a certain order…..that makes sense :D **_


	6. Chapter 5: Awkward

Back at The clinic:

Allison woke up, as air flew into her chest. She shot up, she was berating heavy 'where the fuck am I!?' she thought to herself as she looked around the dark room. At first she couldn't tell where she was, or why she was here….then it hit her 'this is the vet clinic…wait why am I…..oh yeah I tried to… because scott…..' she looked around the room again, it was dark but there was a light..well 2 lights….one shinning down on her as she lay on a cold,metal table, covered in blood…and one shinning down on…SCOTT "HOLY SHIT SCOTT!" she screamed as she tried to sit up before she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

She continued calling his name but he was still sleeping from the surgery "SCOTT! SCOTT WAKE UP PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOW THIS IS REAL I NEED TO KNOW YOUR HERE!"

She didn't know if Scott was alive, he wouldn't answer…

Then Deaton came running in. He flicked on the lights "oh Allison, your awake" Allison was **hysterical.** "is h-he o-o-kay?" He walked over and hugged her to try to comfort her but that didn't help "yes, he's just sleeping, he had surgery not to long ago….and so did you" he said pointed towards Allison's stomach.

She looked at the floor shamefully "He brought himself here after the crash….he didn't want you to see him like this…he didn't want you too do something crazy but, that obviously didn't help" they both laughed "its's a miracle he survived…he's okay now though, you just have to let him wake up, he'll be fine" he tried not to talk about how scott wasn't actually fine, and he didn't know if he would actually wake up…. if he did wake up…it'd be amazing if he remembered who she was…who he was.

Lydia and Stiles [in the car]

"Stiles listen, back at the clinic-"

"Yeah Lydia I know, that kiss was just for medical reasons….you said that…"

Yes, Lydia wouldn't have never kissed stiles IF he wasn't dying in front of her BUT….she did kinda enjoy it although….she would never admit it. Their was an awkward silence for a bit until they pulled up at the clinic. They walked in. The first person they saw was Dr. Deaton….he must have been waiting for them "Stiles" he began " you can go on back, i think Allison is up, I need to ask Lydia some questions"

Stiles walked away to go check on Allison and Scott as Lydia waited up front with Deaton.

"Lydia, i needed to talk to you because Allison and Stiles might not be able to handle this"

*she prepared for the worst*

"Is Scott okay!?"

"Well see, thats what I wanted to talk to you about… Scott suffered serious damage to his head and spine so….im not 100% sure that Scott is going to wake up from this…and if he dose wake up…i don't know if he'll be in a vegetative state or if he'll even remember…anything"

*Lydia looked at the ground….trying to stay strong*

"if Scott dose not wake up…I need you to make sure that Allison wont do anything like this again"

"…..i will"

"don't tell them"

He opened the door, letting Lydia in before him. Allison looked up, a big smile shot across her face as she pulled Lydia in for a hug "what were you guys talking about?" "uhhhhh…." Lydia began "Dr, Deaton just wants me to remind you to take your medicine" Deaton went in the cabbnit and pulled out a paper pay with Allison's name on it he began explaining the types of medication that were in the bag, and when she should take them as Lydia pulled stiles aside.

She must have been able to tell that he wasn't acting normal. He started sweating….like he was nervous, his breathing got heavier, he wasn't focused "whats wrong?" she asked with a concerned look on her face…. she really did care about stiles….alot….she just didn't know how and when to tell him, so she just held it in. " I-I-I just i hate seeing Scott like this" she grabbed his face "Stiles, don't worry, Scotts gonna be just fine, he should be waking up soon then you guys can go play video games or wrestle or whatever the hell boys do…okay?" "…okay"

They stood there, staring at each other the mood set just right…..as stiles leaned in and closed his eyes. Lydia wanted this, and so did stiles but….It just wasn't the right time "We should uh….go check on Allison" Lydia said, leaning out just in time. "yeah um….sure" stiles replied awkwardly.

"so, these are for pain, take no more then 3 a day and take them with food and water" Deaton said taking out a bottle of small red pills. He handed them to her and she looked at the label.

"Ready to go?" Lydia asked "yeah let me just grab my bag" Allison put the pills in the bag and got up. She looked at stiles and Lydia, both of there faces bright red.

She grinned "oh I see whats going on here, do u guys wanna stop at a hotel or something on the way home? because I'm fine just waiting in the-" "ALLISON!" Lydia screamed "GET IN THE CAR!" Allison was still laughing "what about cvs?" Lydia gave her the 'bitch I'm not kidding, get in the car right now or i'll kill you' face "jeez, I'm going, wait what about Scott" "I'll call you when he wakes up" Deaton said. "okay, thanks for um…saving the both of us" Allison gave him a hug before her, Lydia, and stiles walked out of the clinic and drove home

_**What do you guys think? Is it coming along? I feel like I'm getting kinda off topic with the story but I'm trying:D**_


	7. Chapter 7: Why'd you do it?

**OK SO I KNOW I HAVENT WRITTEN IN A LONG TIME BUT I KINDA FORGOT WHAT I WROTE LAST SO PLEASE EXUSE ME IF IT DOSENT "LINE UP RIGHT" This'll be a short chapter because I wanna get something out there :]**

Stiles's jeep pulled up in front of Allison's house. Lydia jumped out of the car, opened the door, and helped Allison out. Mr. Argent met the young girl at the car and brought her turned around to faced Lydia and Stiles "I want to thank you two….for saving my daughter" Lydia smiled "It was no problem sir" He shook their hands, and they headed back towards the car.

When they got in the car there was a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Stiles…." Lydia started. He looked towards her "whats up?" she had a concerned look on her face…. "I just realized something….why would Allison stab herself in the stomach" "Umm too kill herself" she looked at him "are you stupid…HER DAD OWNS A GARAGE FULL OF GUNS AND OTHER LETHAL WEAPONS" there was a moment of silence then she continued "so don't you think that if she was going to kill herself-" he finished the sentence for her "why would she do it that way…."

*BACK AT THE ANIMAL CLINIC*

Scott woke up…he slowly turned his head to the table next to him and saw it covered in blood. The blood however smelt familiar…it was Allisons. His eyes turned a bright red and he wolfed out but he couldn't move….he was paralyzed …..his legs, his arms, his ribs, almost all of his bones were broken. He tried to sit up as he let out a painful howl.

Suddenly the lights turned on and Deaton ran in from his office "Scott, welcome back" Scott slowly turned his head to face him "WHERE'S ALLISON" Deaton walked over to Scott

"Scott, I'm gonna need you to calm down"

"WHERE IS ALLISON!?"

"Scott i'll tell you but you have to calm down"

Scott began to sit up, you could here his bones breaking as he moved "where are you going!?" Deaton asked. Scott pinned Deaton against the wall and held his fist up "I SAID WHERE IS SHE"


	8. Chapter 8

_*Stiles Jeep*_

Stiles pulled up in front of Lydia's house. They had an awkward moment of silence "ummm-" stiles began "do u need help getting -"Lydia Pressed a kiss to Stile's face then, with out saying a word, grabbed her bag and ran inside. "CALL ME!" Stiles screamed out the window before speeding off in his baby blue jeep.

_*The Animal Clinic*_

Scotts grasp around Deatons throat faded "Im sorry, I just, I felt something while I was out, and I smell her blood…is she ok!?" Deaton looked at scott with a somber expression "Im sorry scott-" Scott threw his hands over his face

"SHE'S DEAD!?"

"No, no, no…..well almost"

"what do u mean….almost"

"Scott….Allison tried to kill herself…..she stabbed herself in the chest"

Scott collapsed, his mouth wide open, he began to tear "….w-why" Deaton bent down " she thought you died.." Scott sobbed "T-THIS IS ALL MY FAULT ISNT IT!?" Deaton put a hand on scotts shoulder

"Scott, Its not your fault-"

"YES IT IS…..I SHOULD'NT HAVE CAME HERE AFTER THE CRASH-"

"Scott, you did the right thing-"

"NO I DIDNT!"

"Yes you did Scott, you would've died"

"YEAH WELL SHE TRIED TO KILL HERSELF!"

"BUT SHE DIDNT"

"BUT SHE ALMOST DID"

Scott grabbed his coat and began limping out the door of the animal clinic "Scott where the hell are you going!?" deaton asked "Your bones are still broken and They're going to take at least a month to heal"

Scott turned around to face him, his eyes glowing a bright red "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK IM GOING!?" Scott began running or semi running. He felt his bones break more and more but he ignored them .He ran down the

road, dodging trucks and cars until he approached Allison's house.

_*Lydia And Stile's Group chat*_

Lydia: Umm stiles about before…yeah I'm sorry

Stiles: ?why

Lydia: Umm well I kinda just kissed you then ran off….

Stiles: yeah and?

Lydia: Your not mad?

Stiles: why would I be mad at you!?

Lydia: Because, like I just said, I kissed you then ran off…..

Stiles: LYDIA, I've had a Huge crush on you since the 5th grade, I wouldn't be mad at you If you kissed me then threw

me off a cliff

Lydia: :]

Stiles: In fact, how would you like to go get Ice cream with me? say tomorrow 7:30? Ill pick you up….oh umm..if its

uncomfortable we can bring Allison and Scott…if he's feeling better

Lydia: I would love too!

Stiles: See you then?

Lydia: C you then :]

**OK GUYS SO HOW DO U LIKE IT SO FAR? DOSE ANYONE HAVE ANY GOOD IDEAS BECAUSE I HAVE AN IDEA FOR A CRAAAAZZZYYY TWIST BUT IM TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO ADD IT TO THE STORY SOOOO YEAH….**


	9. Chapter 9: Kill me now

Scott began to run faster as he approached Allison's house….he felt a sharp pain in his back then collapsed…..He woke us in Deatons office, This time, strapped to the table. Her roared "DEATON! WHY AM I HERE!?" a shadow appeared out of the darkness

"Im afraid I can't let you leave yet Scott, dereks orders"

"SINCE WHEN TO YOU TAKE ORDERS FROM DEREK!?"

Another shadow stepped out of the darkness, it was derek.

"Since he threatened to kill me"

_*The Next Day*Allison and Lydia's phone call*_

Allison: Hey Lyd, I'm not feeling to well, parents aren't home can you come over?

Lydia: Yeah, Ill make sure to bring you some Chicken noodle soup

Allison: Lol

Lydia: Hey umm…..I hope you don't mind me asking but…when you tried to kill yourself…..why'd you stab yourself….why didn't you just shoot yourself….NOT

THAT I WANT YOU TOO but like…I was just wondering…

Allison:….you noticed

Lydia: umm….yeah…listen if you don't wanna explain it, thats fine

Allison: No, your my friend and…..you deserve to know…Ill tell you when you come over

Lydia:kk

Lydia hopped in her car and began to drive to Allison's. She passed stiles house and saw him outside hosing down his jeep. She pulled over next to his house and honked. He saw her and ran over to her

"Hey Lydia, whats up"

"nothing, i was just driving to Allison's and wanted to make sure that we're still on for Tonight"

"yeah defiantly"

"Alright….see you then"

"bye!"

"bye!"

Lydia blew stiles a kiss then drove off. Soon after, she pulled up at Allison's house and knocked on the door. "COMMING!" a voice yelled about to minuted later, Allison slowly opened the door "hi" Lydia looked at her oddly "are you ok" Allison had her hand over her stomach

"yeah, it just hurts"

"how bad"

"Like cramps x100"

"God Bless you"

"I know"

They walked inside and sat down on the nearest couch. "hey" lydia began "Im gonna get a drink you want something?" "no, I'm good, theres lemonade in the fridge if you want some" Lydia walked into the kitchen, and grabbed the pitcher of lemonade "Hey Lydia?" allison yelled from the other room "yeah?" "Im gonna go grab something, Ill be right back"

Allison ran up stairs and retrieved something from her room then ran back down stairs and waited patiently on the couch from lydia. Lydia finished pouring herself a glass of lemonade and sat in the chair across from Allison

"so, whats up with the whole-"

"Lydia im pregnant"

**dun, dun, DUNNNNNNNN LOL THE BIG TWIST, THE BEST CLIFF HANGER EVER! HOLD ON TO YOUR LAPTOPS PEOPLE BECAUSE THIS STORY IS ABOUT TO GET FREAKING CRAAZZYY**


	10. Chapter 10

***Last chapter….***

**Allison ran up stairs and retrieved something from her room then ran back down stairs and waited patiently on the couch from lydia. Lydia finished pouring herself a glass of lemonade and sat in the chair across from Allison **

"**so, whats up with the whole-"**

"**Lydia im pregnant"**

Allison started to cry as Lydia looked at her in disbelief.

"Allison you can't be, that doesn't make any biological sense"

"Y-Y-YEAH YOU THINK I DONT K-K-KNOW THAT!?"

"no but Allison I don't think you understand what Im saying, you physically can't get pregnant after what you did not even a week ago"

"R-R-REALLY!? THEN YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK THIS IS"

She threw the item which she retrieved from her room at Lydia, It was a positive pregnancy test.

"YOU EXPLAIN THIS TO ME LYDIA BECAUSE IM COMPLETELY LOST"

"well did you and Scott-"

"YES!"

well did you use a-"

"I-I-I DONT REMEMBER!"

"Well dose Scott know!?"

"no"

"well are you gonna tell him!?"

"yeah but I don't know when"

"oh my god Allison your screwed"

"NO,REALLY!?"

The tears continued to pour, harder as time went on. Allison buried her face in her hands

"L-LYDIA…WHAT HE HELL AM I GONNA DO, IM STILL IN FUCKING HIGH SCHOOL, IM 17 LYDIA, ONE AND THEN A SEVEN"

"Allison, I think you should call Scott.."

"HE'S PROBABLY STILL SLEEPING OR IN A COMA OR WHATEVER!"

"Allison, calm down"

"LYDIA YOU KNOW WHAT!? I KNEW I WAS PREGNANT BEFORE I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF….BEFORE SCOTT ALMOST DIED…WHEN I THOUGHT HE DIED

I DIDNT WANNA DO THIS ON MY OWN"

"so you were gonna kill yourself, and the baby"

"…."

"Allison-"

"Im a horrible person"

"No Allison, you just made a mistake"

Allison took a deep breathe and calmed herself down, and she removed her hands from her face.

"Allison, you should really go too Deatons"

"Why the hell would I go to Deatons!? I got pregnant, not bitten by a werewolf"

"Are you sure…."


	11. Chapter 11: This story is a train wreck

*Deaton's office*

He lay, strapped to the cold medal table as Derek stood over him. Scott struggled, trying to break free from his restraints, but they only grew tighter the more he moved. "DEREK" he roared "WHY ARE YOU KEEPING ME HERE!?" Derek looked at him with an angry and pissed off face "you don't even know what you've done have you!? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE SCOTT, YOU REALLY, REALLY FUCKED UP THIS TIME MCALL!"

Scott was completely lost, he had absolutely no idea what Derek was talking about "THE HUNTERS ARE GONNA BE ALL OVER US NOW!" Derek continued "YOU GONNA KILL US ALL!" Derek shook the table before Scott spoke up

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"You really have no Idea do you!?"

"AGIAN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"I told you to stay away Mcall…..I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"Derek seriously you need to tell me whats going on, what happened to Allison"

"Its better you don't know, so you don't go FUCKING INSANE AND GET US ALL KILLED"

"DEREK I SWARE WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, IM GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OFF YOU UNLESS YOU TELL ME WHATS GOING ON"

*Allisons house*

She looks at Lydia shamefully

"Allison…were you bit…"

"…"

"Allison you seriously need to tell me if you where beacuse-"

"It wasn't scot…."

"no"

"yes"

"not again REALLY!?"

"Lydia I know I shouldn't have but I did!"

"What did he do to you!?"

"nothing, he just got angry"

"ANGRY!? ALLISON ISAAC BIT YOU!"

"….."

"I THOUGHT YOU GUYS BROKE UP, HOW'D THIS HAPPEN"

"Well, a couple days before the party, well the day before me and Scott….well….you know….but anyway, I just went to Isaac's house to pick up the rest of my

stuff…he begged me not to leave….then tried to run out but…he pulled me back in the room….and-"

"ALLISON HE RAPED YOU!?"

"….."

"SCOTTS GONNA FUCKING MURDER HIM WHEN HE FINDS OUT…wait how do u know if the baby is Isaac's or Scott's"

"no Isaac had a condom on, I now that"

"Allison we're going to see Deaton"

"no, no, no just….forgot i said anything"

"ALLISON GET YOUR ASS UP, WE'RE GOING NOW"

Allison stood up, as Lydia dragged her out the front door and into her car. Suddenly, Allison grabbed Lydia's arm in a panic

"I JUST REMEMBERED…SCOTTS THERE…."

"and…."

"I CANT TELL HIM YET, LYDIA I CANT, I JUST CANT, I CANT, I CANT"

"Allison….yes you can"

*AT THE CLINIC*

Scott wakes up as he hears the door open and he see's Allison and Lydia walk in "ALLISON!?" he yells, he hasn't seen her since before the crash "SCOTT!? YOUR UP" she bursts in tears and runs over to him but Derek jumps in front of her, blocking the them.

"Allison, you need to leave" Scott yells "DEREK MOVE" Derek points to the door "You and Lydia need to leave right now" Allison stares him dead in the eyes "Im not leaving" Derek wolfs out and roars back "LEAVE NOW!" her eyes glow a bright yellow "NO!" Derek jumps back as Scott looks, still strapped to the table.

Allison calms down, then unties Scott from his restraints. He grabs her as his eyes glow a deep red "WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?" she grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back away from the crowd

"ALLISON WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?"

"Scott, it doesn't matter I'm fine"

"ALLISON…..WHO!?"

"…..Issac"

**ok so I'm like really super sorry, this is the first fan fic I've ever written, and i think i just put too many ideas in one story and its kinda going….crazy…..like i named this story train wrecked not because of the story, but because how i knew my first fan fic was gonna turn out….a train wreck….. —so if u want me to continue lemme now down below and if naw then just IDC because i have no idea where the fuck this story is going anyway XD —**


	12. Chapter 12

"ISAAC!" Scott roared as he broke through the animal clinic door "Scott…" Allison began, trying to hold him back

"IM GONNA FUCKING MURDER HIM!"

"SCOTT CALM DOWN"

"ALLISON, HE TURNED YOU INTO A MONSTER LIKE ME…."

She pressed a kiss to his lips and he changed back into human form

"why'd you do that"

"because I love you…..and I hope you love me too because now, we're both monsters"

"….He did this to you….."

"yeah but-"

"YEAH IM GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM"

"SCOTT!…ugh"

Scott ran out of the clinic and down the road "well that helped" Lydia said sarcastically. "now get in the car, ill drive" Allison and Lydia ran out into the parking lot and hopped in the car.

They chased after Scott in the car but he was fast. He jumped over trashcans and mailboxes until he arrived at Isaacs house. He broke down the door and saw Isaac sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn watching The bachelor. Allison and Lydia stood behind Scott "Oh" Isaac began "So the little whore's back for more, hmm? and she brought her bf to watch!" With that Scott wolfed out, he was about knock Isaac out but Allison's hand stopped him. He looked over to see her eyes glow a bright yellow "Let me help" Scott smiled.

Allison punched Isaac in the face, he tried to fight back but Scott tackled him. He picked up Isaac and slammed his head through the dry wall. Allison Picked up a knife and stabbed Isaac in the back as he howled in pain. She slowly drove the knife deeper, carving into his back. Scott threw Isaac at the wall again but this time, knocking Isaac out.

"What do u think?" Scott began "did he get what he deserved?" Allison stepped back, admiring the body and the splattered blood like it was a piece of art "Hmmmm…one last thing" She walked over and kneeled down next to Isaac's body, and stabbed him in the knee cap. Then stood up and kicked him in the balls "Thats gonna hurt when he wakes up" she said as Scott laughed "Lets hope it dose"

The walked out of the house and began walking down the street, hands locked. They completely ignored Lydia "WELL THANKS ALOT GUYS, FOR SCARING ME FOR LIFE!" she yelled after them "Your welcome!" Scott yelled back. "Ugh asshole" Lydia said to herself "I HEARD THAT!" Scott yelled back again.

Lydia looked on her phone it was 7:25….she was meeting stiles for Ice cream at 7:30 "Ohhh shit!" she said as she ran back to her car and drove home, It started raining, she didn't get home until 7:45. When she got to her house, she saw stiles sitting on her front porch, wearing a nice shit and pants, with a black tie and a rose, soaked in water.

He smiled and stood up as she saw her car pull up. She ran out of her car and met him at the porch. "Oh my god I'm so sorry! i had to help Allison and Scott and I just lost track of -" He cut her off with a kiss "You owe me that for being late" he smiled "oh and um…this is for you" He handed her the soggy rose. She laughed and invited him inside.

"Hey I'm kinda tired" Lydia started "If you want we can just stay here and watch a movie" He grinned "Yeah…um..yeah that sounds good" She grabbed a pay of popcorn from the pantry and poured some out into a bowl "So, what happened with Scott and Allison" She took a deep breathe "Ok, well where do I start…..so Isaac raped Allison and bit her" Stiles jumped out of his seat

"Why didn't Scott tell me!?"

"Well, he must have been to busy beating the shit out of Isaac"

"Good, he got what he deserved"

"And then-"

"THERES MORE!?"

"trust me you don't even know"

"…"

"ok so I'm not supost to tell you this….AND YOU CANT TELL SCOTT he doesn't even know yet…"

"…."

"If I tell you you promise you won't tell him….or anyone"

"cross my heart, hope to die"

"Allison's pregnant"

"…."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"oh my god….OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD…DOES SCOTT KNOW, WE GOTTA TELL SCOTT!"

"NO! You can't tell him…"

"WHY!? HE NEEDS TO KNOW!"

"i know that, but we shouldn't tell him, Allison should…..Allison will….I hope"

"WHAT DO U MEAN 'I HOPE'!?"

"Nothing just…..never mind"

"…..well what happened to Allison…."

"I don't know, her and Scott ran off"

"well lets go find them!….."

"…."

"Come on! lets go!"

"….."

"whats wrong….."

"…..we're always their sidekicks….following them around….helping them save the world, getting involved in their problems…."

"…"

"we hardly have any time to talk…."

"your right…."

"Of corse I am"

A slight chuckle came out of stile's mouth as he wrapped his arms around Lydia "lets watch a movie…." he began "what do u wanna watch?" Lydia though for a second before replying " hmmmmm…..how about… The notebook!?" He laughed "ok…..fine"

He ran over to the TV in her living room and put in the disk for the notebook. "I'll make the popcorn" she began "did u put the movie in?" Stiles jumped on the couch "Yup! you need any help?" Lydia looked around to see if she was forgetting anything "ummm I don't think so but I gotta go to the bathroom, can u get the popcorn out when its done?" He jumped up "Yup"

Lydia ran to the bathroom, and stiles waited by the microwave. "BEEP…..BEEP…BEEP….BEEP…..BEEEP" the micro wave went off and stiles grabbed the bowl out of the microwave "AHH SHIT!" he screamed as he dropped the scorching hot glass bowl and it shattered on the floor.

Lydia ran into the kitchen "are you ok!?" Stiles looked down at his hands they where bright red

"yeah I'm fine, the bowl was just hot, I'll clean it up"

"don't worry about it, I'll get it later"

"no its fine-"

"come on! the movie's starting!"

"u sure?"

"yeah, come on sit down"

Stiles jumped back on the couch and Lydia followed as they sat together, happily on their first date….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 13: All time low

*Next Day At School*

Allison began to feel guilty about keeping the pregnancy from Scott, especially for this long. She couldn't even look at him anymore…..She walked down the hall, hiding her face as she passed "Hey Allison wait up!" he yelled after her as he followed her down the hallway. He caught up, and walked next to her "what?" he asked "why are you ignoring me?"

Scott went to grab her hand, but she pulled it back. She continued hiding her face from him "I have to go to class…." she said in a somber tone before walking into her class room. Scott walked began to walk to his classroom, which was on the opposite side of the school. He passed stiles

"Hey stiles!"

"Hey…..whats wrong"

"do u know whats up with Allison?"

"what do u mean?"

"like…how come she's ignoring me….and why does she seem so sad and depressed…..like…somethings wrong…."

Stiles new exactly what was wrong….but of corse….he wasn't about to tell Scott that…

"umm i don't know…"

"yes you do"

"no, i don't"

"yes, you do"

"Im pretty sure that I don't know"

"well I'm pretty sure that you do know…..your heat skipped a beat"

"w-what"

"Stiles…."

"Scott..I uh…I gotta get to class"

"STILES WAIT!"

He screamed as stiles ran down the hall and into his class.

"can i go to the bathroom?" Allison asked the teacher

"did you finish your test?"

"yeah"

"you may go"

Allison shoved something in her pocket before running into the girls bathroom. She pulled out the thing that she shoved into her pocket, It was a cigarette carton,they're was 3 cigarettes in the carton and a lighter.

She took a cigarette out of the box, put it between her teeth and lit it. She exhaled rings of smoke, that slowly filled the room with grey. "fuck my life" She began "fuck this…fuck the world….fuck everything….i'm so done with everyones shit" suddenly Lydia walked in. She coughed and blew the smoke out of her face.

"ugh, what white trash skank is smoking in the girls bathroom"

"Lydia?"

"Allison!?"

"…..no"

"Allison what the fuck are you doing!?"

"…..nothing"

"are you smoking?! seriously!? you know what Allison, you've reached and all time low you know that!? I mean trying to commit suicide was-"

"Lydia shut up I don't care, Im sick of your shit"

"Oh I forgot, the full moon's tonight right!?"

"Right"

"ok so I'm gonna act like I didn't see anything…or hear anything"

"right"

"that wasn't a question"

"right"

"Allison are you-"

"Lydia what part of I'm sick of your shit do you not understand"

"Ok I'll see you when your not on your 2nd period"

"right"

"that wasn't a question!"

"BLAHAHAHA"

And with that Lydia left

After school, Scott and Allison's Texts

Scott: Allison whats wrong!?

Scott: Why are you ignoring me!?

Scott: What'd I do!?"

Allison: Scott you didn't do anything

Scott: Then what is it!?"

Scott: …

Scott: !?

Scott: Is it Kira!? I told you me and Kira are done!

Allison: Scott don't worry about it, its just some person problems

Scott: Do you want me to come over?

Allison: No, I'm fine

Scott: Are you sure?

Scott: If you need to talk, I'm always here…..you know that right?

Allison: Yeah…Scott….do you love me?

Scott: Of corse why

Allison: No, I just needed to know its nothing

Scott: Alright….well, what are you gonna do about the full moon tonight?

Allison: I don't know, what'd you do your first time?

Scott: Well stiles had to chain me up

Allison: Am I gonna need that?

Scott: yeah, most likely…..Do you want me too come over with stiles later?

Allison: Yeah thanks

Scott: no problem :]


	14. Chapter 14: Here we fucking go, finally

She heard a knock at the door. It was Scott and Stiles she reached for the door nob, then retreated **'come on Allison, you can do it, just tell him'**She reached for the door nob, but once again, pulling her hand back_ '_**what if he leaves you!?' **She put her hands over her head **'lets go Allison, you have no fears come on!' **She heard another knock **"Allison, its Scott and Stiles…let us in!"** She reached for the door nob for the final time and pulled the door open "Scott" she began, sounding worried **"You come in, I have too tell you something, stiles, you wait out here, just give us a second" **Scott walked in as Allison closed the door, but stiles quickly stopped it **"Hey" **he began** "Don't worry about it, Scotts a good guy" **She smiled before closing the door.

Scott was waiting in side for her** "Whats up?" **he said with a smile before wrapping his arms around her. She had a panicked expression. She took a deep breath **"Ok so i have something to tell you, please don't leave eke but i can't see if you do and if you want to and i want you to know that i love you and I'm sorry and that -" "Allison…" **he said staring into her eyes "**I would never leave you" **

"**Well you will when you hear what I have to tell you" **she said to herself "**Scott-I-I don't know how to say this" **she started tearing up "**Scott, Im pregnant"** A smile came across his face "**Is it mine!?" **crazy "**yes…." ** and even bigger smile spread across his face. He picked her up and spun her around wedding style "**Allison, thats great news!" **

She once again looked at him like he was insane

"**Scott…did you hear me….i said I'm pregnant…Why are you so happy!?"**

"**Allison, we're having a baby!"**

"**We're also 17!"**

"**so…."**

"**And theres also another problem, you see YOUR A WEREWOLF AND WHAT AM I, THATS RIGHT I FORGOT FOR A MOMENT WHATS THAT THING CALLED, YOU KNOW THE PEOPLE WHO HUNT AND KILL WEREWOLVES?"**

"…**Argents"**

"**OH YEAH THATS RIGHT IM AN ARGENT, AND SO IS MY DAD WHO WANTED TO KILL YOU BEFORE YOU GOT ME PREGNANT, NOW HE'S GONNA FUCKING BEHEAD YOU!"**

"…**Allison its ok-"**

"**SCOTT, WHAT IF HE KILLS YOU!?"**

" **Allison lets just talk to him I'm sure he won't-"**

"**WHAT IF HE KILLS ME, OR WORSE….what if he try's to hurt the baby-"**

He kissed her just to shut her up "**Allison, as Long as I'm still standing, I will let NO ONE touch you or this baby, you hear me? Your safe with me" **She hugged him and buried her head in his chest. You could still tell she was crying. "**I love you…even if your dad wants to murder me**" they laughed "**And we'll be ok"** She stopped crying and she looked up at him and smiled, but their happy moment slowly ended as her eyes turned a crisp, gold color. She stepped back in horror and watching as claws and fangs emerged **"ScOTt! it hUrTs!**" _—_**thats what she said]**_

He ran back over to the door and let stiles in, by the time he got in, she was laying on the floor, howling in pain. "STILES HURRY" he screamed at his best friend who was rummaging through his backpack "I CANT FIND….WAIT NEVER MIND HERE" he tossed the chain to Scott.

Scott put the chain around his neck as he carried Allison up stairs and into her room **"Umm where the hell are we gonna chain her up!?**" he said looking to stiles

"**Its your girlfriends house, how should I know!?** **umm, we learned in school that door ways are sturdy, how bout there!?" **

"**How the hell are we gonna chain her to a door way!?"**

"**ok umm…..didn't they also say to go in bathtubs?"**

"**yeah but how does that-"**

"**ok well you know how isaac was locked in a freezer?"**

"**yeah but I don't see how thats relevant"**

"**Ok so what I'm thinking, we stick her in the bathtub, put a mattress over the top, and then wrap a chain around it, so It'll secure the mattress to the tub"**

"**Yeah but I don't wanna hurt her or the baby"**

"**you won't if we do it this way"**

"**are you sure!?"**

"**yes we can even leave a little space for air"**

"**ok, but how the hell are we gonna get her the tub"**

"…**.."**

"…**.."**

"**If you call werewolves, ya know like you call dogs, will they come?"**

"**seriously….."**

"**yeah never mind" **

Scott picked up Allison, she was still cringing in pain, unable to move **"Scott whats wrong with her,** ''i**ts her first time on a full moon the pain must so bad for her that she went into shock, but she'll heal once she begins to transform" ** He lay her in the tub, onto of a blanket that stiles layed _**[—is it layed or lay?"] **_ Down earlier. **"Stiles, you watch her, Il go grab the mattress"** scott said before running back into Allison's bedroom and grabbing the mattress off her bed and bring it back into the bathroom, when he got in there, the window was broken and Allison and Stiles where gone"

**WOOOOOW I HAD SUCH BAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR SO LONG SO ITS SUCH A RELIEF FOR ME TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT, ALSO IM GONNA BE GONE FOR A WEEK, NOT NEXT WEEK BUT THE WEEK AFTER SOOO I THINK LIKE THE 17- A WEEK LATER IDK I H8T MATH SO MUCH**

**MATH È STO MALE, STO STO STO MALE, NO BUENO MATH**


End file.
